After the Collision
by EnigmaticSentinel
Summary: <html><head></head>After the events of 'Gemini of the Meteor', Hei feels broken inside about Yin. All alone, he wonders what he will do next. Perhaps things will change either for better, or for worse.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Behind Every Blade of Grass

**After the Collision**

**Darker than Black FanFiction**

**By EnigmaticSentinel**

**Chapter 1: Behind Every Blade of Grass**

_I carry her body, devoid of life. I walk aimlessly, trying to find a purpose. I've had many losses with little gain. This lifeless body is the only viable form of value to me in this world. She was more than I ever thought she was. She chose me, why? What have I done to earn the affection she has given me? I couldn't protect her. After I found her after all these years, some damned being robs her of everything. That damned Izanami._

Tears rolled down the eyes of Hei as he walks in the night, with Yin's lifeless body. Walking amongst the dark emerald green blades of grass, the moon and stars being the only source of light, a very beautiful night. The man holding a woman devoid of motion stops and rests on a lone tree, making sure to lay her body down with care. Hei contemplates everything he went through. _All the losses, all the killings, all the pain I've gone through._ _What was the meaning of it all? Huang, Pai, Amber, Suo, Yin. _

Hei stared at the full moon above him. The wind picked up and his locks blew in sync with the wind. He needed to rest, he had been through a lot, not just in one day, but his life.

Hei's face was covered in a ray of light, the sun's light. It was dawn breaking over the horizon. He was sure that the Syndicate would continue to hunt him down and eliminate him. He looked over to his left and saw Yin, what's left of her. There was a certain peace about her that Hei couldn't comprehend. Her beautiful face, the sun shining on here, no blemishes, no injuries, just a peaceful expression. Hei felt a sense of closure. Perhaps she's somewhere where she never has to suffer anymore. He couldn't bring himself to burying her yet. The man clad in black removed himself from the bottom of the oak tree and took the naked Yin into his arms. They began a journey to another land, Hei's homeland, China.

"**Permission to take the shot?" "Negative, relay information back to command and prepare for exfil. CET 5 will take it from here." "Copy." **_**Next time, just you wait boy…**_

Hei had been cradling Yin while walking for tens of miles. They soon happen upon a deserted small town. The townspeople possibly evacuated due to being in close proximity to Tokyo, which has been saturated with violent street battles between police, criminals and various other factions. Hei entered into the abandoned convenience store and began to grab items in the store like Tong-yi noodles, water, and other things. He began to stare at the refrigerated area, glaring at the liquor. Hei was recovering from his alcoholism when Suo was still alive, but this time, he was all alone. There was no one to comfort him or help drown his pain. Beer was his best friend now. Hei decides to take a break and grab a few cans of 8 oz. Sapporos. Hei slouches against the wall and downs the can. As Hei sips the liquid, the glass explodes with lead flying in the store. _Why can't they just leave us alone? _

The lights in the store went out. Men clad in black uniforms dismounted off of an armored vehicle, stacking up and preparing to breach into the store. The point man threw a flashbang into the now disheveled convenience store and they entered in, aiming their assault rifles. They all stayed in a tight formation aiming their weapons. The operator in the rear checked his 6 o' clock position. His neck was then caught on a wire and he was thrown to the floor violently. One of their own was lying on the floor, partially decapitated. As soon as the fourth man looked behind to check the status of the rear guard, the rear guard was gone. Fear was visible on their faces. They had no idea what they were up against. The third man, who scanned the right side down an isle of snacks, had his M4 at low ready. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of an empty can drop to the floor. All of the operators aimed their weapons at the source of the noise. A black blur rapidly came between the squad of operators and began to stab and slash them. They collapsed to the ground. One operator that survived the initial onslaught pulled his sidearm out and fired a bullet into Hei's shoulder. The pistol failed to fire, he didn't have time to clear the malfunction. He quaked in fear of the reaper in front of him, "You can't let her rest in peace can you?" Hei then brutally dives the blade into the operator's head, ending his life.

Hei then spots the APC outside and it fires its 40MM High Explosive rounds into the destroyed store. With reinforcements firing into the store, Hei was too caught up in his priority in protecting Yin's body than to develop a strategy to defeat his enemies. He flees the store with Yin seconds before the interior of the convenience store is engulfed in flames. Hei needed to find a way to escape, he needed to find transportation. He hastily looked for something to get him out. He went into a small alleyway to find a 1998 Daihatsu Mira L700 parked at the side of a depository. He placed Yin in the back seat of the compact vehicles and his supplies on the passenger seat. Hei desperately hotwires the pale green hatchback while hearing unknown noises. The car shook and came to life. He took no time and the vehicle accelerated at his will.

The overcast sky had a distant orange, from the store they once used for refuge. The man escaped one problem to only encounter another. What's his plan for going to China? How was he going to get there? Would he be safe from the Syndicate there? The only thing he cared about was Yin, and making sure that she got a proper burial.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Alot Less Luggage

**After the Collision**

**Darker than Black FanFiction**

**By EnigmaticSentinel**

**Chapter 2: A lot Less Luggage**

After driving for hours, Hei needed to relieve himself. He parked his hatchback on the side of the road and got out of the car. After he finished his 'business', he accessed the supplies he had. Hei grabbed two MOLLE plate carriers that the mysterious operators wore. He also took some weapons such as a Colt M4 and a Sig Sauer P228. He checked how much ammunition he had for his firearms. He desired for his contractor abilities to come back in this situation, but he had to cope with what was available to him by whatever means necessary. Thoughts about the men he faced just hours ago weighed heavy on his mind. The insignia on the uniforms of the enemies he fought against looked familiar. Was it the syndicate? Was it an enemy he has yet to learn about? Hei was quite famished so that will have to wait.

After eating through seven bowls of instant ramen, he still felt hungry, he should have known better than to just get seven…

After Hei's little break, he knew he had to make it to China soon. He glances to the backseat to see Yin's body with his coat draping over her. Hei kept thinking about all the actions that lead up to this day. How he was all alone, and no one has his back. The things he never got to say to Yin. No, he shouldn't be distracted by this. He needs to survive, that's what he's been doing since he became a contractor.

The hatchback Hei had been using eventually got them to the Nara Prefecture. The young man was contemplating resting in the nearby town of Kozaihiruzu, but ponders of potential scenarios that could play out.

_What if they find her corpse? What if they see my weapons? What if they find out who I am? I could go into the town as Lee Shenshun- no; Misaki will be on my trail if I did that. I'll have to forge another identity. A lot of my previous contacts were Syndicate affiliated so I'd have to find someone in Kochi that can do it._

Just as Hei was about to drive to the next destination, his gas tank had barely enough to make it to the town of Kozaihiruzu. To avoid getting caught with being in possession of many illegal items, he disassembled the firearms and scattered the parts in different parts of the Mira. Hei didn't have any other place to put Yin in; the vehicle had limited options due to its modest size. About twenty minutes later, the hatchback staggered into the gas station in the "modern" area of the small town. The vehicle stopped as eager gas station attendants come to serve the customer. Hei, like normal, acted like his typical alter ego when encountering normal people. "Hello sir, thanks for choosing Gasco! Would you like to use our premium gas for better mileage?" "Thank you for offering, but I don't have much money on me. So I will have regular." "Okay sir, we'll get on it." Another attendant was vigilant and looking at the car. He noticed some abnormalities with the vehicle. He commented, "There's something about your car that looks plain messed up." The man approached the vehicle, practically inches away. Hei was sweating as the attendant's hand extended towards the back of the vehicle. "YOU JACKASS!" An older woman, around her 40's, hit the younger man on the head in a cartoonish manner. "Forgive me sir, he's new here." "Ah, it's okay, hehe…" She then drags the young employee to the corner to reprimand him. "Do you realize how rare customers are now a days?" "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Hei breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay sir, you're good to go, have a good day!" "You too!"

Hei was now barely able to hold consciousness. Despite eating half an hour ago, he had very little sleep, witnessing events that shook him emotionally, and expending energy to fight forces that have yet to be known. Hei's vision fades in and out while driving; Hei unwillingly drifts into the night.

"_Hei…" Don't leave me Yin…_

"Ugh, what happened?" The exhausted man opened his eyes to see he was at the bottom of a mountain. A mangled mess of what was left of his vehicle remained. A myriad of parts stood out in an otherwise natural area. Hei was lost in his emotions and looked for Yin. He trekked around to find his precious luggage. He found her laying down, like she's sleeping peacefully.

_Yin… All I've done was drag you on my selfish journey. I never thought about what you wanted. I'm going to give you what you deserve, rest in peace._

Hei began to violently dig the earth using the front bumper of the car. Full of pain and sorrow on his face for someone he feels guilty of. His physical pain was no match for the emotional burden on his shoulders. He finished removing enough dirt to properly bury Yin. Hei climbs out of the makeshift tomb and walks towards Yin's body. She looked the same, like she was just asleep. He picks her up off the ground with care.

_I guess this is goodbye…_

_Wait…_

The body that had no motion had a faint sensation inside. Hei wasn't sure what to think at first. He stood still. Standing as if time itself had stopped. His ambivalent feelings brought him to his knees. A big question looms in the head of the former contractor; is there life in this girl? What should he do now?

"**Is that BK-201?" **

"**Used to be." **

"**He sure caused trouble for us earlier."**

"**That's to be expected, after all, this is his companion."**

"**But Madam, we need to stop BK-201 before he-" **

"**That's enough, if we made too rash of a decision, we would lose important data." **

"**You're right Madam, I'm sorry." **

"**You will make sure that you will not fail my commands. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes, Madam."**

"**However, HOST watches over them, they will accomplish this task. Remember…"**

"**We will ascend, while others fall."**

"**Ascension!"**

**End of Chapter 2**

Notes: Sorry it took me long to make a second chapter, life can be busy sometimes. T-T But I'm going to press on. I try to release a chapter every three weeks or less. Thank you for the support people! =)


	3. Chapter 3: The Path to Paradise

**After the Collision**

**Darker Than Black Fanfiction**

**By EnigmaticSentinel**

**Chapter 3: The Path to Paradise**

They watch, they are relentless, they do not rest, they are hard working, they wait for the call, they are experts in their craft, they are the reapers of souls.

**"Do I have permission to shoot him yet?" "Permission granted, weapons free."**

The bullet fired from the rifle travels quickly to the dark figure. Just as the bullet makes it's impact, the figure moved at a high rate of speed.

**"Woo Wee! This is better than shooting civilians and dumb militiamen!"**

The man then placed another bullet in the gun to fire at the approaching target.

**"Eat this motherfucker!"**

Another gun blast sounded off, but this time, the bullet struck the target.

**"BINGO!"**

_Ugh, it's hard to move, I got to find where he's hiding..._

Hei tries to think fast, but rounds keep hitting around him. He still had Yin in his arms, struggling to hold her after being shot. Hei hastily lays Yin down next to a small tree and decides to combat the sniper. The sniper had a few more rounds in his rifle while Hei was using his damaged grappling hook to get closer to the perpetrator. The fight between these to became closer and closer. The injured young man was barely able to dodge the bullets with flawed maneuvers with the faulty grappling device. When the former contractor hid behind a small berm on the barren hill, a hand grenade rolled next to his feet. Hei with all his being hurled himself away from the small death dealing device, but the force of the explosion slammed him into a bolder. He felt excruciating pain all over his back and rib cage. Hei was having a hard time moving, he could only glare at the cocky sniper that hopped out of the bushes.

**"How'd you like that boy? Hehehehe, I got you good! You and your little girlfr-"**

A wire suddenly pierced through the sniper's leg, dragging him closer to the former contractor.

**"Who sent you?"**

**"Why would I tell you-"**

Hei pulled out the SIG 9MM and fired one round into the left kneecap of his captured enemy.

**"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH. FUCK YOU!"**

**"Tell me now."**

Blood gushes from the wounds of the immobilized man.

**"They'll kill me, no, worse, oh god."**

**"Who?"**

**"No, no, no, no-"**

Hei sees a glint and dodges a crescent shaped blade that's now lodged into the bolder. The young man plummets down the hill until he ends up at the bottom of the hill with the wrecked hatchback. What he saw next earned his curiosity, he saw four figures on the peak of the hill, wearing cloaks that covered their body. The largest among them looked at their injured comrade.

**"Yo, you guys are here to save me right, right? No, no, get away from me!"**

The once cocky man that was Hei's enemy broke down into tears and began pleading for his life. The largest among the clocked figures grabbed the frightened man by the head and held it up to the world.

**"Please don't do this, AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

A powerful aura engulfed the group. The body of the scared man had glowing eyes, his body contorted in unnatural ways. The body was released and had not moved; until seconds after. He had lost whatever form of personality he had and acted animal like. Then the smallest one of the group looked into the eyes of Hei, they were red, signature of a contractor. Were these normal contractors or a much more bigger threat? As soon as Hei began to contemplate this, they vanished as if they never appeared. Hei got up from the bolder, clutching his fractured ribcage, heading to the comatose Yin. He looked towards the tree, something seemed off. Hei hurried towards the girl. What happened next changed Hei forever.

**"Hei..."**

The former contractor stood there for a second, comprehending what just happened. His body impulsively embraced Yin's.

**"Y-Yin..."**

He hadn't cried this hard since he was young, he was happy that the only person that mattered to him was still living and breathing. But before he could reveille, they had to escape from this unknown force that threatened them. But for now, and a long time, he felt something he hadn't felt in a longtime. True happiness.

**End of Chapter 3**

(Notes: Sorry this one was short, you know how life gets sometimes... -_-, will try to get more up and keep the series alive. Thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4: Tunnel Vision

**After the Collision**

**Darker than BLACK Fanfiction**

**By EnigmaticSentinel**

**Chapter four: Tunnel Vision**

_Wait… where am I? Where… is… he…_

Vision returning, glancing at the surroundings, and making sense of the current situation, the young woman begins to ponder.

She notices a black shroud covering up her naked body. It was reminiscent of someone she knew. It came to her mind in an instant. She looked at the carnage of parts from a vehicle littered across the hill, and two men fighting. The first one appeared to be a man in his thirties, a clean shaven head, and a sniper rifle. The second… The second… was someone beloved to her. A flood of emotion entered into her body, something that has not happened since her first trauma. She watched as the two figures engaged in combat.

(ZIP)

The bullet from the sniper's weapon wizzes past her head. Her body forces her to hide behind the little tree. Her body quakes from the situation. She franticly looks for a solution, but was missing. She witnessed the man she cared about shot; bleeding because he tries to keep her safe. Frantic, she tries her damndest to stop the enemy. She didn't have the ability to stop him. The land was barren. She felt fear, it consumed her. She could only watch helplessly as the injured man she valued struggle against his aggressor. Although she had trepidation, she had confidence that he will prevail. The girl wasn't able to see the fight, with scattered trees obscuring her view. A bolt of energy lit up the area, alarming the cold girl covering herself with a black cloak. Fearing the worst happened; she decided to disregard her own safety to find the man. After she emerged from the limited cover of the tree, she said his name.

"**Hei…"**

The man then instinctually embraced her shivering body.

"**Y-Yin…" **

Yin's cold body was embraced by Hei's warm, injured body. The feeling was mutual. Her small arms naturally wrapped around Hei with care. The man she loves is alone with her. The moment was the only thought in her head. For all that mattered in the present, this was her future. She never wanted to let go. She never wanted to be separated from him again. All she wanted was Hei.

Hei broke the silence.

"**I'm sorry Yin… I'm sorry for everything…"**

"**It's okay Hei… I'm right here…"**

The doll comforts the former contractor, reassuring him that she's still here and breathing.

"**I've lost a lot, it took me all this time to realize this, but I'm not ready to lose you again."**

"**Hei…"**

The injured man looked south of the ridge they were on, looking towards the faint city lights cascaded by the rising sun.

"**Yin, I think it's time that we live our lives, the way we want to. We should enjoy it for once. So we can feel what it's like to be normal again."**

Yin looked onto Hei, with the morning sun shining on him. She cracked a faint smile.

"**We should go to the city. Tck!"**

Hei, having recently been involved in a battle, has yet to recover from his injuries. This prompts Yin to help the struggling Hei with their long journey.

They arrive at the outskirts of the city after walking for miles to their destination. Both of them show visible exhaustion, evident of using up whatever energy they had left over from the fight. Yin's foot was sore and scrapped from being barefoot, and Hei's untreated wounds prone to infection. But they still had to find a place that was away from the general populous, as their injuries would attract unwanted attention.

Having gone into a vacant warehouse, Hei and Yin rest against the pillars that support the structure. Hei brought the duffle bag with what was left of their supplies. The contents of the bag were Hei's old tracksuit, the SIG 9mm, a T-Shirt, a bulletproof vest, and three water bottles. The duo was tired and they drank the water bottles that were in the bag. Hei removes his undershirt and examines his wound inflicted around his upper torso. Opting to keeping the bullet in to keep the injury stable, Hei pours some the remaining water bottle on the wound to help disinfect it. Hei suffered the stinging of the water contacting the damaged skin tissue. Having dealt with that issue, Hei focuses his attention on Yin, with her feet being scratched up. He does his best to clean her cut up feet with little avail. He would have to go into town to get antiseptics- no. Hei refuses to leave Yin. He felt the burden of abandoning Yin before even doing so. They would risk going into the city together. Hei gave Yin his tracksuit to give her the ability to have some form of modesty. The limited rest helped them on their journey to the moderately big city near the eastern coast.

Hei carries the tired Yin on his back with the duffel bag. Trying to avoid surveillance, he chose routes that were away from any major roadways, opting to taking alleyways and side streets. There were risks of thugs ganging up on him in his weakened state while carrying Yin. He would have difficulty fighting off the common street thug, let alone a contractor in his current condition. He makes haste to a few stores to purchase some essentials. Hei had saved money from back in his time in The Syndicate for times like this. The former contractor entered into a convenient store to purchase some food, antiseptics, and some hygiene products. The clerk almost noticed something odd about the couple, but brushed the thought off.

After he got the items they needed, they found a traditional style love hotel, were they decided to settle down for the rest of the day. Now Hei had the proper equipment to deal with Yin's blemishes on her feet. Yin sits on the edge of the bed as she extends her leg for Hei to examine and operate on.

"**Yin, I disinfected your wounds and put Band-Aids to cover them. But be careful, it hasn't fully recovered so don't walk around too much."**

"**Thanks Hei."**

"**We should get some rest; it's been a long day."**

They both crawled onto the bed. Hei was looking out the window, wandering what was going to happen next. However, the former contractor felt something, or someone. Yin hugs Hei. She pressed her smaller body up against Hei's larger body. She did so to feel comfort being by the one she loved. Hei took comfort in Yin's affection and has a slight smile. His vision fades, and everything goes black.

A figure of small stature peered into the structure where Hei and Yin rested.

_Hmm Hmm… So this is what you've been doing old friend…_

Chapter 4 End

(Notes: Feel like I'm getting the hang of this. I would love more feedback! Hope you all are enjoying it! )


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

**After the Collision**

**Darker than Black Fanfiction**

**By EnigmaticSentinel**

**Chapter Five: Departure**

A pair of eyes open, the sun shines through, ushering in a new day. Hei got up and sat on the bed and turned is head to see Yin. He still is not used to Yin's presence after her being away for this long. He was glad that she was back in his life. Yin began to wake up after Hei moved. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Hei's face smile. She responded in a similar fashion. Before anything else happened, Hei looked outside the window, still suspecting that the Syndicate is using some kind of surveillance against them. He walks to the window and hit a switch to black out the window. Yin looks at Hei with a sense of concern.

"**Yin, there still looking for us, we have to leave."**

_Damn, I'm getting to comfortable with Yin, how can this work?_

The couple checked out of the love hotel and began to take evasive routes away from potential drone cameras and enemy dolls. They walk through lower class areas with three story buildings concealing them from the sky. They needed to find a better way of hiding from the syndicate. Hei was not used to hiding from his enemies; he was used to fighting them. He had to think of some way to buy some time. Hei begins to notice some abnormalities, shapes and formations that don't belong; silhouettes on the ledge of buildings, and increased presence of strange animals, signs of unwavering voyeurism. The duo then entered into a small indoor mall abruptly, hoping to shake off potential threats watching them. Hei, while holding on to Yin's hand go into a clothing store.

After leaving the mall, their appearances where altered enough to throw enemy surveillance off. Yin's long white hair was tied in pig tails, wearing a violet top partly covered by a black buttoned shirt, waist belt, black skirt and leggings, converse shoes, black knit cap with skull pattern, and red magnifying glasses. Hei had his hair cut to a shorter length, wearing a khaki shirt over black t-shirt, black jeans, brown steel toe boots, baseball cap, and shades. They also had newer duffel bags to keep everything in. They started to head eastward, hoping to catch a train to Hiroshima.

As the doll and former contractor board the train hand and hand, they find seats on the shinkansen. Hei tiredly looks out the window of the ever so fast bullet train; looking at the bright, cloudless, cyan sky with scattered houses, farmlands, and the modern windmills. Hei then notices that Yin never let go of Hei's hand since exiting the mall. He could tell Yin was unwilling to let go despite Hei's discomfort. Regardless, the young man was relieved that they may have escaped another attack by the Syndicate, or the other mysterious forces lurking around.

A woman, looking to be in her late twenties, stares into a monitor. She speaks into her headset in a monotone voice.

"**Do you have an update on the location of BK-201 and Inazami?"**

"**Negative, the last time I saw them was around Takakura Dori."**

His response to her question motioned a statement from the woman that was in the tone of dissatisfaction.

"**Ugh, do you think that you can actually find them again?"**

"**We have agents and contractors still searching, but we lost their trail around that area."**

"**I'll have to go into the surveillance camera feeds. Hmm, we see them enter into this mini mall. We don't see them exiting the mall, but we don't have to rule out that they could've changed their appearance to evade us. The Kyoto Station wouldn't be too far away from them."**

"**I'm on it Chief!"**

"**Good, I can't wait to have a chat with him."**

In the thoughts of a certain reaper, he begins to harvest his crops. He looks on to his home, containing his life's works and accomplishments. After his hard and rewarding work is finished, he goes inside the modestly sized living area to see his quiet, but joyful wife. A small figure emerges from a hallway from behind and hugs her father. He is jubilant in seeing his family after coming home from a long day. He had finally earned his rest.

Hei began to open his eyes after Yin nudges him awake. Yin had a look of worry on her. Hei could tell instantly that an attack may be imminent. The train had stopped at a station in Nishi-Akashi.

_We'd better get the hell out of here fast._

Armed troops entered into the room and surrounded them.

"**Move or you'll die!"**

"**Yin, hop on my back."**

Hei abruptly bursts through the window of the train and grapples onto the nearest building. Gunfire failed to stop them as they escape. Hei jumps from one house roof to another with Yin on his back when rose pedals engulf them. They impacted and dug into their skin. Hei desperately looked for an exit out of this trap. He sees an opening and exits out of the twister of rose pedals. The former contractor and doll land on the roof of a two-story home. Two shapes eclipsing the setting sun appear on the building adjacent to Hei and Yin's. They seem to be fraternal twins, appearing to be from the west. The first twin was a teenage girl, who looked mal nourished. The second twin was a teenage boy, but he was borderline obese.

"**I'm Heather; I bet you've never seen anything this sexy in a while!"**

The blonde skinny girl brashly shouted.

"**I'm Brent, and uh… it's about time I ate!"**

The overweight teenager pulled out three chocolate candy bars, hinting that this could be his renumeration. He consumes them with great vigor. No sooner afterwards, he burps out winds more powerful than 10 typhoons. Hei grabs Yin and they avert being hit by Brent's attack. The wind forced the cinderblocks out of place and caused the structure to shake violently. They land on the street where they see Heather casually walking over to them.

"**I'm terribly sorry; my brother can be quite disgusting sometimes." **

Hei disregarded her sarcastic statement and began to attack. As the reaper advanced with his grappling hook and signature blades, Heather does a backflip and a screen of rose pedals as sharp as blades acted as a shield; blocking Hei's attack. Hei, while still in motion, grapples onto the side of one building and jumps onto the roof of another.

"**Peek-a-boo!"**

A violent gush of wind sweeps up Hei and forces him to fly across the twilight sky. He lands further away from his opponents.

"**Yin!"**

Hei aggressively rushes back to where Yin was last at.

The twins regroup at a local park in the city. They find the white haired girl sitting on the bench, seeming to be unconscious.

"**Well, this makes the job easier for us, right sis?"**

"**I don't know about that."**

Brent threw Yin's motionless body onto his shoulders like she was a tool belt for a handyman. As the twins walk away, a dark figure darts into the trees. They knew it was Hei and prepared for a counter-attack. Heather threw rose pedals into the air and Brent belches out high velocity winds, effectively combining their attacks. The rose pedals begin to completely decimate whatever trees in the area stood. The park was now barren of vegetation, but no sign of a body. Suddenly, the black reaper appears donning his infamous black coat and mask. Just as Brent was preparing an attack, Hei does a front flip and drives his blade into the skull of Brent; immediately killing him.

"**BRENT!"**

Heather in a rage throws barrages of the lethally sharp rose pedals at him, pushing him to the edge of the fountain. Before she deals Hei with a potentially lethal blow, she sticks her finger down her throat and vomits. Her renumeration bought Hei some time, however, she began to spew out an extreme amount of rose pedals and they began to explode on impact. The black reaper slingshots himself with his grappling hook into the night sky being closely followed by his attacker. He desperately evades her attacks but got hit and falls to the ground.

Hei hears his own thud to the ground. He looks helplessly as his attack has the advantage over him.

"**You're mine now sugar! Hehehehe…"**

The former contractor looked at the lake parallel to his opponent. Heather didn't realize she stood near a body of water. Bodies of water shaped as Yin leached onto Heather's leg; slamming her violently into the ground. She holds on vainly to the rails just to stay alive. She starts to lose her grip and then she was pulled into the dark blue abyss.

"**Ugh, YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!"**

She was thrashing around in the water until all movement underneath the water ceased. Hei then turns his head towards the sky as he sighs in relief. He was out of breath and struggled to get up. Hei felt a comforting presence. Yin helps Hei up and they walk towards a grey 1999 Toyota Hilux Surf. As they hear sirens in the distance, they began to hotwire the vehicle. As the sirens draw closer, Hei continues to connect the wires so the car would start. Yin uses her observer spirit to see how close the police were getting to their position. There window of escape was growing shorter as the police were a few blocks away. The SUV finally turns on and Hei wastes no extra time and launches the vehicle forward.

As Hei was driving he was drowning in his thoughts.

_What the hell am I even doing? How will we even evade The Syndicate if we are their top priority? I don't even know if it will be possible to go to China at this point. I just want them to leave us alone. _

"**AGGGGHHHHH!"**

"**Hei, what's wrong?"**

Hei's begins to swerve the vehicle violently around and move near oncoming vehicles. Yin takes the wheel; preventing Hei from crashing the SUV. After the vehicle stops, Hei's vision begins to go blank.

_I can't contain this…_

Chapter 5 End

(Notes, you know how school is annoying with testing. There might be a delay with newer chapters that come out. Thanks to those who have been reading this fan fic) =)


	6. Chapter 6: Soaked

**After the Collision**

**Darker Than Black Fanfiction**

**By EnigmaticSentinel**

**Chapter Six: Soaked**

"**Uh… Yin, what happened?"**

The white haired girl was now in the driver's seat and driving the vehicle while the incapacitated Hei lay in the passenger's seat.

"**You passed out."**

Hei takes a look outside the car door window and sees that they are at least outside of the Nishi-Akashi area. The Black Reaper strips off his cloak and mask which covered over his civilian attire. He tried to organize himself despite being in a disheveled state. The vehicle began to rattle and shake.

"**Where out of gas."**

"**Shit."**

Hei was unnerved; they could ambush them at any point in time. They were a relentless enemy. They needed to constantly move to have a better chance of evading them. Yin parked the car on the side of the road, which would look odd considering that the roads are quite condensed. As they both stepped out of the SUV with their duffel bags, Hei noticed a glint coming from Yin. Hei noticed the SIG 9MM in Yin's waistband. Hei contemplates the situation that they are in. He has been through many situations in his life, but for some reason, the fight he's fighting is not happening with weapons or with violence. Then a thought entered into his head; overshadowing Hei's negative thoughts.

_If we are close to Himeji, we can find a boat that can take us closer to our destination._

The couple walked towards the city of 535,000. The sky looked like it was saturated with water, and so it began to pour. The water collided with the pavement, and everything on the surface for that mattered. It only took seconds for them to get soaked. As the duo were walking, Hei noticed Yin limping.

_Dammit, she was hit with that attack also and she's been covering me this whole time…_

Without even asking, Hei sweeps Yin off her feet.

"**Hei, what are you-"**

Yin was now on Hei's back. Hei felt guilt. He felt like there's nothing he could do to make it up to her for not properly protecting her. The anger boiled inside of him. He struggles now to hold onto his calm, cool, demeanor and is close to being a paranoid wreck. Before any other thoughts transpired, He sees a ramen shack around the first few buildings in the entrance of the city. They could fill their empty stomachs with hot food. Obviously, Hei went through bowls upon bowls of ramen to fill his bottomless appetite. Yin then nudged Hei to the small flat screen TV that had some sort of program on it. It seemed to be strange in contrast to other things that typically air.

**WNRC would like to present to you, a special about how a special group of people keeps the world running. We will interview a representative of this organization. We would like to present to you, "Bartholomew".**

"**Hello sir."**

"**Good evening Miss Fumiko."**

"**So, tell us about the organization you represent."**

"**I'm afraid I can't say, we have many names we go by. But I can tell you what we do."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**Well, you know the situation in Tokyo. The infrastructure is in shambles, crime rates and violence has increased, and families that are struggling. PANDORA works tirelessly to assist the effort of finding out information about Hell's Gate, but more needs to be done. We must stabilize this country."**

"**How will this be possible?"**

"**To be frank, this will not be a simple project. This will take earnest work that will be needed to be undertaken by the hard working people of Japan. We, along with the Japanese government and American Forces, will bring this bustling, technological giant back stronger than before. We will ascend that latter. "**

"**That will be all for now, thanks for being on the show with us Bartholomew."**

"**The pleasure was mine Miss Fumiko."**

Hei thought this TV interview was peculiar: the subject matter that they discussed, "Bartholomew", and this organization with no name. He wasn't able to fully see the pin on the man's suit, but it seemed familiar. But he had to put it in the back of his mind for now. He just finished his twelfth bowl of ramen; leaving the server absolutely flabbergasted.

"**Yin, let's go."**

They left the shocked server to clean up the bowls, to be forever alone…

Everything seemed to going well other than the fact that they are still soaked and shivering, but they were hell bent to get to the harbor. The Syndicate, no, they might not even be active anymore. This is a more organized and well-funded enemy that's doing this. They knew that they were better off in a vehicle so they hailed a taxi. They entered into the backseat of the White 1992 Toyota Crown. The first thing they noticed was that the vehicle smelled of mildew. The interior looked a little run down and torn up.

"**Take us to the marina."**

As Hei took his wallet out, he noticed the total was 201, something felt off about this. After the driver was paid, the sedan moved forward. The driver who remained silent drove a little bit fast. Hei, upon closer inspection, notices the driver having very clean skin, like that face never had to be shaven. The driver was timid and had a faintly feminine appearance, also seemed a bit too young to be operating a motor vehicle like this. Driving through the old city, the anxious driver kept looking around. Hei did not like this. He sensed this could possibly be a trap. Hei thought about busting out of the taxi, but was curious about this strange scene in-front of him.

The driver, just as promised, delivered them to the port, until they were stopped by a wall of civilians blocking their entrance.

"**This day keeps getting worse and worse!"**

The driver broke the silence with a shaky voice. The occupants of the vehicle look onto the converging crowd. The mob of people all had their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. The zombie like horde rushed the vehicle with speed beyond a normal human's.

"**Disposables*… Hold on!"**

_Disposables, what the hell are-_

Before Hei could finish his thought, the driver's eye's had turned red, signature of a contractor. The vehicle was consumed in some kind of energy. The outside looked like a blur. Then suddenly, massive quantities of blood splattered over the windows; limiting the visibility of the driver.

"**Oh hell no!" **

The Toyota struck something that stopped it in its tracks. It felt like something was sucking them into the ground, but it was actually the marina. As the car slowly filled with sea water, the more eager they were to leave. Then the four doors of the vehicle opened up. They swam up to the surface of the somewhat shallow water. They then saw hundreds of "disposables" airborne and ready to attack. Hei, Yin, and possibly the driver don't have enough time to defend themselves from the attack. They fall fast, raining on them.

(CRUNCH)

A large figure appears and bashes a wave of the mob. He had a grotesque appearance. He had sharp, alligator like skin. He was large in stature. He had very sharp teeth, and had the red eyes a contractor would.

"**Oji-san! Hey guy's, swim to the boat!"**

"**RAAAWWWWWWRRR!"**

The alligator man was tearing the "disposables" to shreds. He lands on the port, glaring angrily to his multiple attackers. The attackers pull out sub machine guns and open fire into the reptilian. The bullets agitated him, but did little to stop him. He then whips his tail; slashing each attacker in two.

"**Here, get in!"**

Hei and Yin board an aging cabin cruiser with the young driver. The androgynous driver then operated the boat with contractor abilities. The boat seemed to be manipulated by the driver's contractor abilities. The reptile like man noticed the boat coming to pick him up.

"**Finally…"**

He quickly hoped on the boat and said to the driver, **"Punch it!"**

The boat accelerated beyond its designed speed and soon enough, the threat was far behind them.

The reptilian like contractor enters into the interior of the boat with the rest of the group. He slowly began to transform back to his normal form. He is then revealed to be a middle aged African American male; his clothing torn up from the previous transformation.

"**At-least you weren't butt naked like last time."**

"**Shut the hell up! They don't need to know about that."**

"**They may need to know about your crazy moment-"**

"**EHEM, anyway sorry about that voice you hear. I'm Henry."**

"**HEY! Give me a chance to introduce myself! I'm Haru."**

"**Okay HARU, the grown-ups need to talk here, so hush."**

"**Pft."**

Henry then cuts to the chase and asks Hei a series of questions.

"**Okay, first question. Are you what people call, the black reaper?"**

"**Yes."**

"**And yo girl, she's Izanami?"**

"**No, I removed it out of her body."**

"**Hmm. Ya'll thirsty?"**

Hei looks at his white haired companion then gives the older man a nod of approval.

"**Okay then."**

He opens up the mini fridge which had dirty looking water bottles in there.

"**I only have the best. From the Mississippi Bayous, my home turf."**

"**Nobody likes your disgusting swamp water!"**

"**Child, I told you to hush!"**

_How long do we have to deal with these two?_

After a few minutes, the boat stopped on a mountainous island. Not knowing whether Henry and Haru are their saviors or captors, they stepped off the boat with caution on the small island. There seemed to be a few tents scattered around the foliage. People slowly emerged out of the tents to look in surprise at the two guests that walked among them. They arrive at the largest tent in this hodgepodge community.

"**Hey, Old Man, can I take this stupid getup off?"**

"**Stupid? So much for being nice and buying you some clothes."**

Haru stripped off the thick dark blue jacket and black beret, revealing shoulder length dark, violet hair and a thinner frame.

"**You don't know a thing about what a girl likes."**

"**Come on! Cut me some slack. They was half off!"**

"**Anyway, let's go in."**

Hei, Yin, and Henry followed Haru into the tent. They soon found themselves in company with a converging crowd. One voice stood out and announced-

"**Welcome. We have been waiting for you. We are what's left of Evening Primrose, and we need your help."**

Chapter 6 End

Notes: That was quite the twist, eh, EH!? Sorry. If I were to give a description of how the OCs looked I would compare Henry's appearance to that of Dutch from Black Lagoon(except his clothes are more casual) and Haru's based on Yozora Mikazuki(shoulder length hair) from Haganai. Again, thank you all for reading my stuff! More chapters and some new projects coming soon. =)

*Disposables, or Laborers as the technical term here. It is a contractor ability for some contractors to "hire" people to do their job. They are people that had their minds wiped away to be used as cannon fodder to fight various types of enemies.


	7. Chapter 7: The Darkest Night

**After the Collision**

**Darker than Black fanfiction**

**By EnigmaticSentinel**

**Chapter 7: The Darkest Night**

The Black Reaper looks onto the ensemble of people with a noticeable lady coming out of the crowd. She seemed to be in her early thirties, had long brunette hair, olive complexion, and wore a long white tunic.

"**You were reluctant to help, even with Amber pleading for you to help our cause. We need your help again, now more than ever."**

_Should I help them? The last time didn't end well. They could attack us as retribution for what happened. They could just be waiting for us to lower our guard. But what if they are serious? What if they are really trying to survive? I'll have to make a decision sooner than later._

"**We need your help in return. We want to leave Japan so we can go to China." **

The crowd of the underground organization started to discuss Hei's response among themselves, some in favor of his request, and some adamantly against it.

"**I will talk with my people about your proposition, for now, you are welcome to rest in one of the free tents available. You may need it."**

And with that, the four exited out of the large tent into the cold night with sparsely placed torches illuminating light.

"**You're probably wondering about Julia and if she will live up to what she's saying. But to be honest, me and Henry are new here too so I couldn't tell you."**

"**We'll, we're all tired here so it be good if we got some R&R."**

A glint of light came from the forest surrounding the tents. Hei glanced only to see nothing there. The four of them headed inside one of the safari tan tents and began to change into different clothes. Hei puts on his signature Black Reaper attire, with the only change being that he is wearing a black MOLLE plate carrier he obtained a few days ago with black cargo pants underneath his bulletproof trench coat. Hei walked out seeing everyone in different clothes. Now Haru was in more appropriate clothing to her gender; short shorts, lacy turquoise top, and boots. Henry glanced at Hei for a second as if something was off-putting about him.

"**That patch."**

"**Huh?"**

Henry pulls the patch off of Hei's plate carrier. He begins to examine the patch.

"**So, you fought those dudes? They must've really wanted you dead."**

"**Who are they?"**

"**You know the syndicate, right? They were a puppet organization, just like the lot of them. There's always a rich man or politician that is a part of it. Those creepy assholes keep killing off our kind. They do stuff in the shadows. I don't know why they keep doing it, I don't know much about them, but I know their name."**

"**ISOSCELES."**

Henry shows the patch, a red isosceles triangle with a red circle in the middle of it against a white circular background. It said **"ASCENDE ISTE" **below the symbol itself.

"**I hear there having all sorts of crackdowns all over Japan."**

Haru joined in the conversation.

"**They're looking for contractors like us. I h-hate them."**

Haru begins to curl her left hand into a fist as a single tear rolls down her face.

"**We lost good friends to them. Some of them weren't even involved, but they killed them and turned them into 'disposables'."**

Henry looks onto Haru with a sense of mournfulness and pity.

"**I'm going to get justice for them. I will remember 'those' cloaked men."**

"**Cloaked men?"**

Hei suddenly interjects. He remembered when he had encountered four hooded figures when defending the comatose Yin. Perhaps she had faced the same threat that Hei had to face. He looks into the eyes of the teenage girl. He witnessed the agony she had endured, without being present. Hei, almost uncharacteristic of his natural actions, came up to the upset Haru, knelt down slightly, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"**I understand. I still remember everyone I lost. Huang, Amber, my sister Pai, Suou. I cared deeply about them, and I feel like I've let them down. It consumed me, and it made me into someone else for a short while. Don't lose who you are.**

Hei looks at Yin, whose sitting on a camping stool. Hei had a faint smile while looking at her. Hei then looks back at Haru and begins to walk away from the two. Yin notices Hei walking towards her as Hei begins to talk to her.

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine."**

"**I know you were injured when those contractors came to attack us. Let me take a look at your wounds."**

"**No, I'm fine."**

Hei was surprised. He knew for a fact that Yin was injured, but Yin was reluctant to accept treatment. The fact that she had displayed stubbornness was an unexpected problem. Hei was becoming worried that her condition would worsen if she didn't get treatment. He started to think and that the best think for her to do is rest for now. Even the Black Reaper needed rest. Hei and Yin take their respective sleeping bags and begin to doze off.

* * *

><p>Hei awoke and felt cold with no sunlight piercing through the tent. The night was still young. The Black Reaper checked to see if his white haired companion was still there. He discovered that the sleeping bag Yin used was empty. Hei promptly exited the tent in search for Yin.<p>

_Dammit! What the hell is going on? Did they kidnap her, or was it these people?_

As he looked for whatever trace he could find of Yin, he notices small footprints; presumably belonging to the doll. He follows the trail in a hasty fashion. He follows the trail to the end. He saw a waterfall with a creek of water. It reflected the white full moon in its liquid form. In the waterfall, there was the girl he was looking for. She bathed gracefully. The water coursed through her hair and curves. Hei had seen Yin naked before. But he made no effort to avert his eyes from what he sees in front of him. Hei's mind went blank as Yin notices his presence. Their eyes lock together. Even from a distance, it's almost as if they stared into each other's souls. Hei begins to remove his clothing; joining Yin in the waterfall. Hei, now nude; walks into the creek towards Yin. Yin, in turn, walks towards the man. They walked until they were face to face. Hei and Yin looked into each other's eyes with a vigorous passion. As their faces inch closer, they close their eyes. Both their lips interlocked. Nothing else mattered for them at this moment. This was their only world for now. With the kiss progressing, they began to go a bit further…

An hour had since passed and they began to go back to the camp. Hei is immersed in thoughts.

_I know that I love Yin. But something was different. I couldn't control myself. Why couldn't I control myself? I couldn't stop. How could I be so reckless? I want to stop, but I can't. IT'S HARD TO CONTAIN! It keeps controlling me!_

"**AAAAGGGHHH!"**

"**HEI! HEI!"**

Yin desperately shakes Hei as he clutches his head in agony. The Black Reaper grovels in the dirt trail barely coping with his head trauma. Out of no ware, a panther collides into Yin sending her flying into a palm tree. Hei then shakily reaches out for his dual daggers. Before he had a chance to lift the daggers up to shield him from an attack, the panther knocked the dagger out of his hand. Now the creature was on top of Hei, leaving him defenseless. The large feline began to speak.

"**Miss me old friend?"**

Hei looks deep into the creature's eyes and knew it couldn't have been anyone else.

"**Mao."**

"**Hei, you are such a fool!"**

Mao then uses his claws to dig deep into Hei's shoulder.

"**AGGGHHH! Why are you doing this?"**

"**I'm just following orders, nothing personal."**

"**No, ugh, can't let…"**

Hei then saw a blurry figure that engage the giant feline in combat. Then the panther Mao occupied ceased engaging this mysterious hooded figure. It disappeared into the forest. Then the hood was removed from Hei's mysterious savior. The pale figure with light green eyes, crimson colored hair came up to the weakened Hei and helped him up.

"**Suou?"**

"**No, I think you've mistaken me for someone else. People call me Sergei."**

"**No… help… Y-Yin."**

Hei points towards his unconscious lover with his shaky arm.

"**O-over the-re…"**

"**Stay with me, don't lose consciousness."**

The Black Reaper, helped by Sergei, walked towards Yin. Sergei helped carry Yin as well, but he started to struggle with both of them. After walking for a pain filled hour, the three ended up back at the encampment of Evening Primrose. As a few people, including Haru and Henry, ran up to them, Hei is then on his knees with Yin slumped over him. As Haru pleaded for Hei to stay awake, he couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore and passed out.

* * *

><p>The woman behind the monitor looked slightly irritable and impatient. She began to speak into her headset.<p>

"**What did you find Mao?"**

"**I had an encounter with BK-201, but I was defeated. He was with Izanami."**

"**That bitch, she's with him?"**

"**Yes, that's to be expected."**

(PUNCH)

"**NO! Why does it have to be this way? I wanted you. I still want you."**

"**Li Shenshun."**

End of Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Updates: I'm working on other things as well. I'm working on a Higurashi28 Days Later crossover and another work that has yet to be revealed. So I may end up focusing on them slightly more for now but I have stayed firm to my three week deadline for this particular work. Thank you all for reading my stuff! =)


	8. Chapter 8: Brighter Than Daylight

**After the Collision**

**Darker than Black fanfiction**

**By EnigmaticSentinel**

**Chapter 8: Brighter than Daylight**

Hei's eyes open up. The sunlight enters into his eyes as he moves his head.

_It must be daylight._

Hei turns his head to see Henry, Haru, and Yin. He had to ask them to recollect the events of last night.

"**Ugh, what happened when you found me and Yin? Where's Sergei?"**

"**Who's Sergei", **Henry answered Hei.

This brought even more questions to the table. Where was Sergei when the group found him and Yin? Why did he disappear? He decides to end the subject of Sergei for now.

"**Nevermind, what happened when you found us?"**

"**You had some claw marks in your shoulder. Those cleaver bastards sent in a contractor that uses animals as their host. There's been a commotion in the head tent. They found out quite a bit of info."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Where to start… Julia told everyone that there are more cells inside of Japan then we first thought. Then the next thing we knew is that we are gonna attack somewhere. We learned that the Navy blocked off the port of Shimonoseki. The port is one of the few ways out of here and it's a major stronghold. They have heavy machine guns, missiles, and probably some contractors. It's gonna to be one hell of a fight."**

"**When do you think the assault will start?"**

"**Tomorrow morning. That's when we are going to whoop their asses!"**

"**We'll see what happens. I'm just going into the tent for a few minutes. I have to think for a minute."**

"**Okay then."**

"**I hope you feel better Hei!"**

"**Thanks Haru."**

Hei goes into the tent. Hei hid his true feelings about the assault on the port to others. Something felt off inside of him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since he was young; fear. He felt powerless. He had struggled against lower contractors and even one human. He felt, no, he knew the reason why he had held back all this time. Except he never held back, he is using the full extent of his power and its beginning to show its limits. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last against multiple contractors in his current condition. As Hei begins to wallow in his doubt, Yin enters into the tent.

"**Hei, what's wrong?"**

She sits next to Hei and looks into his eyes; something was surprising about this action.

_Yin has changed. Is it because I extracted Izanami out of her body that she's starting to converse normally? She's not the same anymore. I can't tell her yet. I don't even know if I should ever tell her._

"**I know you're hiding something from me."**

Hei was frightened.

_No, not yet. She can't know yet. I can't let everything I've done go to waste!_

"**Hei, Yin, you need to see this!"**

The Black Reaper and Doll exited with the teenage girl to follow her to the big tent. Julia and her council had stunned expressions as they looked at the portable television screen.

"**What-the-hell", **a member of the crowd uttered.

"**Breaking News, this is WNRC reporting that an organization called "ISOCELES" with assistance from the government is starting crackdowns in major cities around the world against terrorist groups that harbor a weaponized disease. The Amalgamation Agreement that was signed two days ago has been put into effect. All citizens are urged to stay within their homes as the crackdown is commencing. Let us head their instructions. And remember, we shall prevail, and ascend the latter together."**

"**Somebody turn that shit off", **someone in the crowd yelled. As the TV was turned off, Julia turns towards Hei. Julia begins to brief Hei on the situation.

"**It seems like they are already striking early. This means we must too. Everybody get ready!"**

"**But Julia we aren't prepared!"**

"**Shut up! I don't have any time to waste with your vanity! Let's go!"**

The small group of Julia's council began to tell all the contractors to be prepared to fight the Naval Blockade. As they exited the tent in a hurry, Hei begins to feel the severe migraine coming back. Julia unexpectedly puts a hand on Hei's shoulder and whispers something into his ear.

"**Love makes us do foolish things, doesn't it?"**

To everybody else but them, nobody exactly knew what those words entailed. As the crowd was frantically putting together their supplies and readying the attack, Hei had retreated to a more secluded area.

_How does she know? Why? I won't let-._

"**Hey there."**

"**Sergei."**

"**Yeah long time no see. Listen; I know why it hurts. I'm going to help you."**

"**Why are you doing this?"**

"**I know I've felt helpless in the past, that's enough of a reason for me to do this. Come on, let's go."**

The former contractor followed the figure in the blue hoodie back to the camp.

"**Do you know what's bothering me?"**

"**You already have the answer. Head back to the camp with your people and head to the boat. I'll get you your supplies and meet you at the boat."**

"**Why did you dis-."**

"**That's not important right now, I'll meet you there."**

Hei looked as Sergei ran into the camp towards Hei's tent. The Black Reaper walks back to his group as they prepare the boat for the assault. Hei slips his signature mask as he jumps onto the boat. He meets with Henry, Haru, and Yin. As he stands on the stern of the small cabin cruiser, he looks onto the makeshift fleet of Evening Primrose. There were various boats including dingys and sailboats where all a part of the flotilla of boats. Out of the boats a small fishing vessel had the leader of the cell on top of the bow with a loudspeaker.

"**Good afternoon everyone! Today is the day. After all the years we have been forced into the shadows, after all the death, destruction, and misery they've dealt on us, they shall have the same fate befall them tenfold! We will shine brighter than the daylight, pierce through the clouds and strike our enemies down. We shall use the most powerful among our group to begin this war against ISOCELES."**

She looks directly at Hei. Although his expression was hidden behind his mask, his face was filled with anguish.

_Damn you. You're doing this to expose me, to break me!_

"**GO! Prove to them that we are the rightful keepers of the gate!"**

"**Everyone! Into the cabin!"**

As soon as Haru told everyone to get inside, they did exactly as she demanded. As soon as they sat in the bridge, the boat rocketed to speeds beyond it was initially designed for. Hei was lamenting this. He was in no condition to fight against ISOCELES. Hei felt a finger poking him in the shoulder. He looked towards the right of his shoulder with an annoyed expression to see it was Sergei crouching in the seat.

"**Shhh. Listen to me. Hold on to this, you'll need this."**

Sergei hands Hei a strange looking shard of glass. He looked down on this mysterious looking object.

"**Everyone has pain in their lives. Some people chose to let it keep them from doing what their supposed to do. They make excuses that it's too much of a burden to handle. Some people accept it and use it to build a new strength. You introduced me to this concept. I was miserable. It was a pain filled world that you had put me into. I should hate you for that, but I thank you instead. You took care of me and gave me a purpose when everyone else wanted me to die."**

"**No, it can't be."**

Sergei then began to fade into a different form. Then Hei knew exactly knew who it was.

"**For that, I will help you shoulder this burden you carry inside of you."**

The figure revealed herself to be Suou. She then walks out of the cabin of the boat. Hei looks down at the deck below him.

_What the hell is this? Why is this happening?_

Hei broke out of his thoughts when two hands grab him by the shoulders.

"**Why? Why are you hiding something from me?"**

Yin had some tears trickling down her cheek. Hei began to feel bad, but he began to think about what Suou said. As soon as the tension became thicker, bombs began to fall towards the vessel.

"**Aw freakin A! There's missile boats' coming towards us!"**

Explosions began to shake the boat. Henry began to morph with his contractor abilities.

"**If you get me closer to them, I can take out some of the boats!"**

"**You got it Oji-san!"**

Henry stepped out of the bridge to prepare to attack the enemies before them. He jumps on the boat to see Laborers that used to be MSDF personnel. They opened fire at Henry's reptilian form which he is quick enough to dodge the bullets. He then used his arm and flung the Laborers' of the boat with little effort. The laborers' efforts were useless against this contractor. As Henry finishes off the last gunmen on the missile boat, he walks towards the missile tubes on the boat to destroy the boat. Suddenly, a figure cloaked in white throws him into the upper decks of the boat.

"**Come on man, I thought the KKK was a thing of the past!"**

The figure in a blur began to punch the reptilian Henry. As Henry tries in all his power to block and dodge every punch thrown by the mysterious contractor appeared behind him and struck him in the back. He stumbles for a minute but gets right back up into the fight.

**"You sure pack a punch don't you?"**

Henry gets back up and begins to fight the cloaked figure. The being tries to block his attack, but Henry overpowers the contractor and tackles them to the ground. As the contractor is pinned to the ground, he begins to pumble the figure. As Henry continues to attack the contractor, he saw the face of the contractor.

**"What the f-?"**

The contractor pushed the reptilian man hundreds of feet into the air. As he crashes into the top deck of the boat, he looked shocked as he saw the contractor's appearance. He stood with a dejected look on the left side of his face as the right side of his face was cybernetic and mechanical in nature. His eyes struck fear into Henry.

"**Who, who are you?"**

"**Hei, you have to help out Oji-san!"**

_I can't, but I don't have a choice anymore. I don't know what's going to happen. But I can't hide this thing anymore._

Hei walks onto the deck of the boat as Yin looks on in worry. The Black Reaper sees the red headed teenage girl standing and staring directly at him.

"**Hei, you're strong. I know you can control it. I have faith in you; trust me."**

She points towards the missile boat where Henry was struggling against the enemy contractor.

"**Is this my only option? Do I need to release Izanami from inside me?"**

"**Yes Hei. You absorbed me and Izanami into your body. You can use her power. I am the only way to release it."**

Hei then accepts the responsibility he has and walks towards Suou. She then summons her PTRD out of her chest and held the massive gun underneath her shoulder.

"**You need to shoot him to save your friend."**

The Black Reaper then walks up beside his former companion and puts his finger on the trigger while helping Suou hold the rifle. As he cites in his target, he shoots him.

(BANG)

The bullet flies into the enemy contractor sending him into the water. After the PTRD faded away, Suou looked at Hei in the eyes. She then embraces him as a light, brighter than the daylight consumes both of them. As Yin exits from the bridge onto the deck, lightning consumes the both of them.

"**Goodbye Hei, thanks for everything…"**

Suou then fades away for the final time. A figure cloaked in black emerges; but his hair is silver and his eyes are cyan. He then looks into a female figure white hair and red eyes. Her hair flowed upwards through the air. Hei then utters three words to her.

"**We are one."**

Chapter End

Notes - Sorry if this one was kinda bleh. I felt like this was quite cliché but I'll try to make up for it on the other chapters. Thanks people!


End file.
